mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Tellurian Pathos
Histoire Les premiers signes de division se font sentir entre les habitants d'Acheron et ceux qui sont restés sur l'Anneau Cepheus. Ces derniers pensent que la terraformation d'Acheron, et sa similarité à la Terre, pourrait recréer la situation qui a forcé leurs ancêtres à la fuire. À la place, ils se concentrent sur l'augmentation humaine pour mettre fin à la souffrance et à la fragilité. Menés par l'immortelle Enyo, ils préfèrent prendre les cieux, et leurs yeux se tournent vers les rives d'Empyrean. Paroles Ceux en-dessous sont destinés à être Consumés par la fragilité humaine Le moment entre la cause et l'effet Un violent rappel pour ceux qui sont partis Le colosse d'Enyo, un voyage à l'intérieur Devenue immortelle par le sang des siens La vie éternelle réside dedans Les Banshees protégeront la jumelle d'Alithea Plus tard, deux mondes naîtront Puis bannirons leur terre Transformant leur monde dans la forge orbitale La plupart endureront cette cruelle décadence Cherchant la vie Cherchant les jours Nos légions se divisent Nous prenons les cieux Avec le temps, nos ombres transformeront le jour en nuit Nous cherchons une fin à l'essence de la douleur Notre chair se dissoudra dans notre quête d'évolution La forme organique échouera pour nous tous Nous cherchons une fin à l'essence de la douleur Trop tôt pour la guerre, qu'ils grouillent comme une horde Les yeux de Cepheon cherchent les rives d'Empyrean Regarde les grouiller, si faibles et froids Une réflexion de leurs maîtres Des traîtres et des putains Plus tard, deux mondes naîtront Puis bannirons leur terre Transformant leur monde dans la forge orbitale La plupart endureront cette cruelle décadence Cherchant la vie Cherchant les jours Nos légions se divisent Nous prenons les cieux Avec le temps, nos ombres transformeront le jour en nuit Nous cherchons une fin à l'essence de la douleur Notre chair se dissoudra dans notre quête d'évolution La forme organique échouera pour nous tous Nous cherchons une fin à l'essence de la douleur Nos légions se divisent Nous prenons les cieux Avec le temps, nos ombres transformeront le jour en nuit Nous cherchons une fin à l'essence de la douleur Notre chair se dissoudra dans notre quête d'évolution La forme organique échouera pour nous tous Nous cherchons une fin à l'essence de la douleur Paroles Originales Those below are destined to be Consumed by human fragility The moment between cause and effect A violent reminder for those who left Enyo's colossus, a journey within Becoming immortal from the blood of her kin Eternal life, living within Banshees will shield Alithea's twin In time, two worlds will be born Then banish their land Turn their world into the orbital forge Most will endure this cruel decay Gasping for life Grasping for days As our legions divide We lay claim to the sky In time, our shadows will turn day into night We seek an end to the essence of pain Our flesh will dissolve in our search to evolve Organic forms will fail us all We seek an end to the essence of pain Too soon for war, let them grovel and horde Cepheon eyes search for Empyrean shores Watch how they grovel so feeble and cold They mirror their masters Traitors and whores In time, two worlds will be born Then banish their land Turn their world into the orbital forge Most will endure this cruel decay Gasping for life Grasping for days As our legions divide We lay claim to the sky In time, our shadows will turn day into night We seek an end to the essence of pain Our flesh will dissolve in our search to evolve Organic forms will fail us all We seek an end to the essence of pain As our legions divide We lay claim to the sky In time, our shadows will turn day into night We seek an end to the essence of pain Our flesh will dissolve in our search to evolve Organic forms will fail us all We seek an end to the essence of pain Catégorie:As Embers Turn To Dust